


Steve's First Shield was Bucky

by TrashFoot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve writes a letter to Bucky after the whole train thing. </p>
<p>Inspired by this bit from http://shanology.tumblr.com/post/91670311705/awesomethingsandsuch-shanology: "Steve’s first shield was neither the shield he had before he saved the 107th, nor was it the vibranium shield we’ve all become accustomed to. Steve’s first shield was Bucky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's First Shield was Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168475) by Shanology. 



I remember the first fight I got into. It was on the playground before school had started. I was about 8 or 9 at the time, and you had come to my rescue as soon as the other guy had begun to walk away. My nose was bleeding, my lip was split, and my voice was trembling as I told you that I didn't need your help for the very first time, and that I could drag myself to the nurse on my own. Of course, the tears had to start spilling out of my eyes immediately afterwards, bringing the unspoken truth out with them. You stuck with me though; something that I didn't suspect somebody else would do to the scrawniest kid in school. You picked me up with all your strength (not that all of your strength was really needed to pick me up, even back then) and you helped me to the nurse. You did it, not out of pity entirely, but out of kindness as well.

Every fight I had gotten into since, you've been there. It's almost like you've got some sort of superhero sensing built into you, knowing just where to find the person in need. You've always been at my side, protecting me. You're the real superhero between the two of us; I've always just been the façade. It's almost like you genuinely believed that I deserved all the attention and praise that a superhero gets, because I have that "superhero personality." You've always had the muscles though; you've always had the ability to fight evil behind the scenes. You protected me. Anyone who has protected a superhero deserves praise and recognition.

Now, here I am, writing all of this about you, to you. I'm a superhero now- what are the odds? I serve and protect.

But I guess I didn't do a good enough job. You're not here anymore, beside me, teaching me how to be a superhero- to be the superhero that you were.

Dear Lord, Bucky, I need you now more than ever. I don't know how to be a superhero. I can't do this by myself. I failed you. I didn't save you and now I'm- I'm so damn alone. It's so hard to fight, Buck, knowing that you're not here to help me. I'm a façade, I really am. I don't think I can do this whole "superhero" thing anymore. Not without you. Bucky... I'm so sorry. In so many ways- in as many was as I can be- I really, truly am sorry.

Signed,  
Steve Rogers


End file.
